Looney Tunes TV Tracker:Week of 12/14/14 - 12/20/14
LOONEY TUNES NOTE: Looney Tunes is pillarboxed (two black bars on top and bottom) on CN. *12/15/14 - 9:30am - Sugar and Spies/14 Carrot Rabbit/Design for Leaving/Ain't She Tweet/The Big Snooze/The Leghorn Blows At Midnight/Steal Wool *12/16/14 - 9:30am - Scent-imental Over You/Dough For The Do Do/Don't Give Up The Sheep/No Parking Hare/French Rarebit/Fastest And The Mostest *12/17/14 - 9:30am - Robot Rabbit/The Jet Cage/Clippety Clobbered/Apes Of Wrath/Corn on the Cop/The Goofy Gophers/Water Water Every Hare *12/18/14 - 9:30am - Hurdy Gurdy Hare/Fast And Furry-ous/Tweet and Lovely/Haredevil Hare/Quackodile Tears/The Unexpected Pest/Hillbilly Hare LOONEY TUNES *12/14/14 - 2am - Out and Out Rout/The Dixie Fryer/Baton Bunny/Daffy Flies North/Bunny Hugged/Foxy by Proxy/A Bird In A Guilty Cage *12/15/14 - 12pm - Who Scent You?/The Grey Hounded Hare/Touche and Go/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Hair-Raising Hare/Lighthouse Mouse/Lovelorn Leghorn *12/15/14 - 2am - Tweety's Circus/Lovelorn Leghorn/Hot Cross Bunny/The Grey Hounded Hare/Bye, Bye Bluebeard/Lighthouse Mouse/Touche and Go *12/16/14 - 12pm - False Hare/No Parking Hare/Ant Pasted/Don't Give Up The Sheep/Tweet Dreams/Tease For Two/Fastest And The Mostest *12/16/14 - 2am - No Parking Hare/Fastest And The Mostest/Ant Pasted/Daffy Flies North/False Hare/Tease For Two/Tweet Dreams *12/17/14 - 12pm - Hare-Way To The Stars/Greedy For Tweety/Dumb Patrol 1964/Bonanza Bunny/A Pest In The House/A Fractured Leghorn/Zoom and Bored *12/17/14 - 2am - Dumb Patrol 1964/Hare-Way To The Stars/Zoom and Bored/A Pest In The House/Bonanza Bunny/A Fractured Leghorn/Greedy For Tweety *12/18/14 - 12pm - Corn on the Cop/Hip Hip Hurry/You Were Never Duckier/No Barking/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Ducking the Devil/Goldimouse and the Three Cats *12/18/14 - 2am - Devil May Hare/Ducking the Devil/You Were Never Duckier/Pre-Hysterical Hare/Hip Hip Hurry/Goldimouse and the Three Cats/No Barking *12/19/14 - 12pm - The Big Snooze/Bully For Bugs/Canary Row/The Windblown Hare/Double Or Mutton/Cannery Woe/All Fowled Up *12/19/14 - 2am - Bully For Bugs/The Windblown Hare/Canary Row/All Fowled Up/The Big Snooze/Dr. Devil and Mr. Hare/Daffy's Inn Trouble *12/20/14 - 2am - Now Hare This/Zipping Along/Baby Buggy Bunny/Heir Conditioned/Pop 'Im Pop/Wet Hare/Fool Coverage THE LOONEY TUNES SHOW *12/14/14 - 11am - Casa de Calma *12/14/14 - 11:30am - Eligible Bachelors *12/14/14 - 5am - Itsy Bitsy Gopher *12/14/14 - 5:30am - Rebel Without A Glove *12/15/14 - 8:30pm - A Christmas Carol *12/15/14 - 5am - Semper Lie *12/15/14 - 5:30am - Father Figures *12/16/14 - 5am - Customer Service *12/16/14 - 5:30am - The Stud, The Nerd, The Average Joe, and The Saint *12/17/14 - 5am - A Christmas Carol *12/17/14 - 5:30am - It's A Handbag *12/18/14 - 5am - We're In Big Truffle *12/18/14 - 5:30am - Dear John *12/19/14 - 5am - Daffy Duck Esquire *12/19/14 - 5:30am - Spread Those Wings And Fly *12/20/14 - 11am - Peel of Fortune *12/20/14 - 11:30am - Double Date *12/20/14 - 5am - The Black Widow *12/20/14 - 5:30am - Mrs. Porkbunny's NOTES *Starting 12/15, Boomerang's Looney Tunes weekday broadcasts will repeat with the exception of one different short during the 12pm and 2am broadcasts. *The Looney Tunes Show gets a special prime-time slot on Boomerang on 12/15 due to a special Christmas presentation of "A Christmas Carol." Category:Looney Tunes TV Tracker